ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela
This article is about the girl from Barney & Friends. For the girl who lives at Tapwater Springs, see Angela A. How Angela joined the Tourney With infinite power and funding, Angela HQ's influence on the world is absolute. Angela is the organization's first leader as well as founder of the Tourney which has come to be known as Smash Bros. Tourney. Working as a long-time head of HQ, she also earned the title of Ice Master. Soon after the fourth tournament, she was seriously injured following the suicide mission by G Corporation's Jack units. Angela miraculously returned, and swore to take back the head position claimed by Tsunami during her absence. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her hands crossed and fingers to her face. After the announcer calls her name Angela waves her hand in the air and a huge ice beam shoots from it. She then asks "Is there anything we can play on a hot day?" Special Attacks Wind of Ice (Neutral) Angela swings her arms forward sending a gust of chilled air at her opponent. It freezes on contact. Beam of Ice (Side) Angela pushes her palms out shooting a beam of ice at her opponent. Elevator of Ice (Up) Angela is elevated by an icy platform. Icicle (Down) A giant icicle hits an opponent and stabs them right off the stage. Blizzard (Hyper Smash) Angela moves her head back saying "You have angered this little girl!" then blows a stream of ice at her opponent, freezing and hitting the opponent away. Hailstorm (Final Smash) Angela raises her left arm saying "Things are getting serious here!" then punches the ground and causes a hail storm so heavy it chips away at the opponent's stamina. Bonus Costumes Angela First Bonus Costume.png|Mother Angela Angela Second Bonus Costume.png|Hawaiian Shirt Angela Angela Third Bonus Costume.png|Police Lieutentant Angela Angela holds possession of three bonus costumes in Tourney. Mother Angela Angela's first bonus costume originates from the Jack and the Beanstalk play in A Little Big Day. Dragon Nosuke must be defeated before it can be used. After the defeat of Dragon Nosuke, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Be sure to show Angela the ropes of fighting when you use her motherly costume!" Then, highlight Angela and press Minus. Hawaiian Shirt Angela Angela's second bonus costume is also from A Little Big Day, albeit from the majority of the aforementioned episode. 200 enemies of any kind must be killed before it can be used. After 200 enemies have been killed by Angela, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Quicksand or no quicksand, Angela just got her shirt that looks like a resident of Hawaii. Aloha to you!" Then, highlight Angela and press Minus twice. Police Lieutenant Angela Angela's third and final bonus costume is from 'Stop! Go!'' near the beginning of the episode. Boss Battles Mode must be completed on at least Normal difficulty before it can be used. After Queen Nehelenia's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Despite her young age, Angela may arrest you with this new outfit; then again, she may not..." Then, highlight Angela and press Minus three times. Victory Animations #Angela releases ice from her hands saying "Not very much. See??" #*Angela releases ice from her hands saying "Mutare experiment? That, Alisa, is not gonna happen today." (Alisa victories only) #Angela puts her hands in a praying position saying "When I look in the water," then she spreads her arms out with "I can see rocks and grass." #Angela freezes the area and her clapping opponents then says "It sure is hot today, Gianna!" #*Angela freezes the area and her clapping opponents then says "It sure is hot today, evildoer!" (Tsunami victories only) On-Screen Appearance Angela glides to her start point on a sheet of ice saying "After running around the park, I'm starting to feel kind of hot and tired again!" Special Quotes *Do you think we gave the flowers enough water? They still look kind of droopy. (When fighting Alisa or Tsunami) *Now, where was I??? Oh yeah! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *I was pretending to be a police officer. (When fighting King K. Rool) *I'm police officer Angela, telling people when to stop and go. (When fighting any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Pikelet, Nobunaga, Swanky Kong, or Darkseid) *Please take, this cow to the market and trade it for food... (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *Jellybeans?! Oh, little Jack! We need healthy food, NOT CANDY!!! (When fighting Lee) *These things, they're too little to be magical. Might as well just toss them out a window. (When fighting Mr. Rogers) *Is there ANYTHING we can do to help them?! (When fighting Bloopy) *That's why MY house is bigger! (When fighting Cyli) *What can I use to make a roof! (When fighting Aku) *My blocks were big, and yours were little. (When fighting Jade X) *Where is Barney?? (When fighting Patrick) *I just got one, and you helped, BJ! (When fighting Juniper) Trivia *Angela, Stacy, and Panda have the same Japanese voice actress. *Angela, Wimzie, Dot, and 9-Volt have the same French voice actress. *Angela, Karen X, Disgust, Helena Douglas, Dora Winifred Read, Mimi, and Yachiru have the same German voice actress. *Angela, Panda, and Shareena Wicket have the same Arabic voice actress. *Angela's quotes in Tourney combines her quotes from various Barney & Friends episodes and videos from the seventh and eighth seasons and some original quotes. **Out of all the kids from the aforementioned seasons, Angela is the only one who is available in the beginning. Beth, Kamiya, and Gianna are the others, but they all must be unlocked. In Tourney 2, Mario must also be unlocked. *Angela is the first Barney girl to have experienced quicksand in her opening FMV for Classic Mode. Like every other Classic Mode FMV with a quicksand scene, the scene has a rescue. *Angela's ending is nearly identical to Heihachi Mishima's Tekken 5 ending, the only differences being that Heihachi Mishima, Jinpachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, and Jin Kazama are replaced with Angela, Tsunami, Bowser, and Sceptile, respectively. **Angela is the only kid's show character to have both rivals in one FMV ending so far. *The default and second rivals of Angela are Tsunami and Sceptile, respectively. Category:Female characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Starter characters Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters